


Эти глаза напротив

by HelenRad, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Демоны не должны доверять друг другу, ведь так?
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Эти глаза напротив

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть вольное обращение с цитатами из канона.

Работать с Лигуром было приятно — он не задавал лишних вопросов, не шутил понапрасну, а если говорил, то всегда по делу, коротко и понятно. И если поначалу Хастура немного смущали его глаза, постоянно меняющие цвет, то со временем эта особенность стала даже нравиться. А что? Не каждый демон может таким похвастаться, что уж говорить о смертных.

— И где только его черти носят? Договорились же не опаздывать.

Хастуру почему-то было неловко перед приятелем за ненадёжность Кроули. Будто это от него зависело. Хорошо хоть, Лигур всё правильно понимал:

— Ты ему доверяешь?

— Нет, — отрезал Хастур.

— И правильно, — прищурился Лигур. — Плохи были бы дела, если бы демоны вдруг начали доверять друг другу.

Цвет его глаз сменился с оранжевого на изумрудно-зелёный, и это настолько отвлекло Хастура, что он не заметил появления машины Кроули.

— Кажется, я вижу свет, — Лигур перехватил корзину с заданием поудобнее.

— Явился — не запылился наш щеголь.

— На чем это он прикатил? — заинтересовался Лигур.

Хастуру всегда нравилась возможность похвастаться кругозором:

— Это называется машина. Такая самобеглая карета, — пояснил он. — Полагаю, во время твоего последнего визита их еще не изобрели. Во всяком случае, не запустили в массовое производство.

Лигур кое-что вспомнил:

— Впереди них ещё всегда ходил тип с красным флагом.

— Ну, с тех пор тут кое-что изменилось.

— Кто он хоть такой, этот Кроули? — спросил Лигур.

Хастур сплюнул, прежде чем пояснить:

— Ошивается здесь с давних пор. С самого Начала. И, по-моему, совсем отуземился. Разъезжает на машине и прямо за рулем треплется по телефону. И вечно шляется в солнцезащитных очках. Даже ночью, — он немного повысил голос: — Слава Сатане!

— Слава Сатане! — подхватил Лигур.

— Приветик, — отозвался Кроули, небрежно помахав рукой. — Уж извините за опоздание, но сами знаете, как сложно проехать по А40 возле Дэнхема, так что я попытался срезать и рванул через Чорли-Вуд, а потом...

Это уже просто не укладывалось в голове!

— Ныне, когда мы встретились, наконец, — Хастур оборвал дурацкие оправдания, — нам должно отчитаться за Деяния минувшего дня.

Прозвучало настолько солидно, что даже этого хлыща проняло, и он заговорил по-нормальному — нервничая и слегка заикаясь, как и положено в беседах с начальством, а сына Владыки так и вовсе принял со всеми причитающимися почестями. Лигур бросил на Хастура одобрительный взгляд и подбодрил Кроули, который от радости малость ошалел. Впрочем, он так быстро взял себя в руки и столь лихо поставил подпись в бумагах на передачу Антихриста, что Хастур решил не упоминать о минутной слабости демона в рапорте. Он прекрасно понимал, что отчёт о Великом Деле должен быть безупречным.

Лигур проводил задумчивым взглядом отъезжающую машину Кроули и пнул какой-то замшелый камень:

— И что теперь делать будем?

— До Битвы? — уточнил Хастур.

— И до неё тоже, — глаза Лигура приобрели красивый оттенок ультрамарина.

— Может, кого-нибудь ещё искусим? — предложил Хастур.

— Хорошая мысль, — Лигур одобрительно потёр руки, — но сначала давай напьёмся.

Хастур насторожился:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты видел этого Кроули? — хмыкнул Лигур. — Он же едва на ногах держался.

— Тебе показалось, что он пьяный?

— Не показалось, — Лигур зловеще ухмыльнулся. — Совсем отуземился.

— А он не потеряет... — заволновался Хастур.

— Нет! На такое даже он не способен. А вот алкоголь у смертных явно стал лучше.

— Как ты это понял?

— Не думаю, что ты хочешь это знать.

Хастуру нравилась эта лёгкая загадочность Лигура, как и бирюзовый оттенок его глаз, поэтому он с лёгкостью предложил:

— Так, может, попробуем?

— Чего?

— Их алкоголь.

Антихрист прожил на Земле уже целых пятнадцать часов, последние три из которых два демона провели, основательно накачиваясь спиртным.

Они сидели в бывшей гостиной бывшего монастыря, монашки которого разбежались, испугавшись пожара, чудесным образом утихшего после полного уничтожения архива. Запах гари всё ещё витал в воздухе, но алкогольные пары уже побеждали.

— Знаешь, а у тебя красивые глаза, — Хастур закурил и несколько мгновений любовался огнём на своей ладони, прежде чем взглянуть на Лигура. — Эти цвета... они такие... такие...

Слов, как обычно, не хватало, и Хастур замолчал, досадливо поморщившись.

— Не думал, что ты такое замечаешь.

— Замечаю, ага, — Хастур сплюнул на пол от избытка чувств.

— Давно?

— Да.

— Понятно.

Наверное, Лигуру, и правда, стало что-то понятно, потому что он подсел поближе и доверительно сообщил:

— Я точно знаю, что твоя лягушка нравится моему хамелеону.

— Да?

— Да, — Лигур несколько раз кивнул.

Признание совсем выбило Хастура из колеи, поэтому несколько следующих минут он просто молчал, придумывая равноценный комплимент. Как назло, никаких подходящих слов на ум не приходило, и чтобы прервать затянувшуюся паузу, он, словно мимоходом, поинтересовался:

— А ты когда-нибудь искушал смертных?

— Я совратил политика, — сообщил Лигур, когда прокашлялся. — Внушил ему, что в небольшой взятке нет ничего страшного. За год он будет наш.

— Да? — Хастуру показалось, что его улыбка выглядит глупо, и нахмурился. — А что ты скажешь про соблазнение... ну, в том самом смысле?

Зато подмигнул он очень красноречиво. В ответ Лигур задумчиво потёр нижнюю губу, после чего приложился к бутылке и осушил её парой глотков.

— Это немного не мой профиль, — пробормотал он после несколько затянувшегося молчания. — Скорее, такое по части твоего Кроули.

— А чего это он мой-то? — обиделся Хастур. — И ты ничем его не хуже.

— Ну, не скажи. Я не умею так ходить, — Лигур несколько раз прошёлся по комнате, вихляя задницей.

— Я б убил... — признался Хастур.

— Не понял? — Лигур остановился, заглядывая в горлышко бутылки, как в подзорную трубу. — Кого?

— Хоть кого, — Хастур шмыгнул носом. — За такую-то жопу.

— А-а, — Лигур снова уселся рядом, откупорив очередную бутылку, — ты в этом смысле.

— И глаза у тебя красивые...

— Ты меня клеишь, что ли? — с подозрением прищурился Лигур.

— Нет, что ты! — Хастур испугался, что сболтнул лишнего. — Я просто того... самого...

— Как бы продолжаешь разговор про соблазнение? — догадался Лигур.

— Ну... — от облегчения Хастур припал к горлышку бутылки и с жадностью выпил всё, что в ней было. — Ты меня понимаешь.

— Понимаю, — в изумрудно-зелёном взгляде Лигура появилась мечтательность. — Я однажды пытался соблазнить священника. В том самом смысле.

— И?! — насторожился Хастур.

— Не моё это, — вздохнул Лигур. — Он потянулся к святой воде и, кажется, уверовал пуще прежнего, когда я смылся.

— Смылся, — Хастур оценил шутку и рассмеялся.

Лигур помрачнел:

— Сейчас обидно было.

Хастур вытер набежавшие слёзы и постарался принять серьёзный вид:

— Это ты просто не с тем пытался. Что там тот священник оценить может? У них совсем плохо с этим... как его?.. — он поморщился и, щёлкая пальцами, попытался подобрать слово: — Интеллектом? Умом? А-а! Воображением! Говорят, без него никак.

— Кто говорит?

— Кроули.

— Нашёл кого слушать, — проворчал Лигур. — А у тебя с этим как?

— С воображением?

— С соблазнением. Раз уж мы о нём заговорили.

Хастур пожал плечами:

— А я и не пытался.

— Никогда?

— Нет.

Хастур первым потянулся к новой бутылке и невольно ухватился за ту же, что и Лигур. Они оба попытались проявить галантность, отчего бутылка скатилась на пол и с грохотом разбилась.

— Жалко, — вздохнул Хастур. — Неплохой коньяк.

— А ты не хочешь попробовать? — Лигур поиграл бровями, а его взгляд стал золотисто-оранжевым.

— С пола?!

Не то чтобы Хастура можно было удивить такими изысками... Лигур тяжело вздохнул:

— Да нет же. Я говорю о соблазнении.

— Кого? Ты предлагаешь на спор пойти и кого-то соблазнить?! Но зачем? Мы так хорошо сидим.

— И я о том же, — Лигур подсел поближе. — Хорошо сидим, нас здесь двое... улавливаешь мысль?

Хастур внимательно следил за ладонью Лигура, которая сначала накрыла его колено, а потом и вовсе начала его поглаживать.

— Не совсем, — признался он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя соблазнил?

— Ну да, — Лигур поджал губы. — Сам же говорил, что у меня глаза красивые. Тебе же не трудно?

Если честно, то Хастуру было именно что трудно. И непонятно. Но когда демоны бывали честными?

— Нет!

Хастур накрыл ладонь Лигура своей, судорожно пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Погладить колено Лигура? Снять с него брюки? Сказать что-нибудь соблазнительное?

— Глаза у тебя красивые, — выдохнул Хастур. — И жопа.

Комплимент сработал как надо — с чего бы ещё Лигур стал так часто дышать? — но некоторые сомнения оставались.

— А ещё у тебя...

— Заткнись уже, — посоветовал Лигур, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Кажется, комплиментов было достаточно, но уточнить всё же стоило:

— Я тебя уже соблазнил?

— Почти. Ты не мог бы сесть на стол?

— Зачем?

— Чтобы двинуться дальше.

— Мы всё ещё говорим о соблазнении?

— Да.

Этого хватило, чтобы Хастур уселся на стол, поглаживая колени, где ещё чувствовалось тепло рук Лигура.

— А дальше что?

— Увидишь.

Цвет глаз Лигура из оранжевого стал насыщенно-малиновым. Даже алым, как кровь. И во взгляде словно полыхали отблески огня, что привело Хастура в восторг. Он даже успел подумать, что соблазнитель из него вышел получше, чем из Лигура, прежде чем тот оказался слишком близко, чтобы можно было размышлять о чём-то, кроме обжигающе горячих ладоней, пробирающихся под одежду. Хастур немного сомневался, всё ли они правильно делают, но все сомнения благополучно разрешились, стоило Лигуру расстегнуть его брюки и погладить член. Не то чтобы это было какое-то новое ощущение, но одно дело, когда ты сам себя трогаешь, и совсем другое — если кто-то.

— Постой, — встрепенулся Хастур. — Так делают смертные. Я видел.

— Тебе нравилось за ними подглядывать?

— Не очень... глупая возня.

Теперь глаза Лигура были рубиново-алыми с багровыми отсветами, а его прикосновения ощущались словно ожоги. А Хастур очень любил огонь.

— Возня? — глядя в глаза Хастура, Лигур медленно поднял руку и, мимолётно коснувшись его лица, погладил Кермита, который вдруг тихо квакнул и запел, как его сородичи весной. — Нравится?

Отвечать не имело смысла, но зато стало немного понятно, что делать дальше. Хастур потыкал пальцем хамелеона Лигура, чтобы убедиться, что тот не цапнет, и поинтересовался:

— А как ты его называешь?

— Паскаль. А ты своего?

Хастур никому ещё не называл имя фамильяра, к тому же помнил, что демонам негоже доверять друг другу, но после слов Лигура промолчать просто не мог:

— Кермит.

— Кер-мит...

У Лигура был очень приятный голос, который никого не оставлял равнодушным. А Хастур чувствовал, как этот голос пробирается ему под кожу, запуская волны удовольствия по спине, животу, ногам...

— М-м-м, — только и смог пробормотать Хастур, когда Кермит выдал особо звучную руладу.

— Какой он у тебя голосистый, — прошептал Лигур.

Сказать, куда подевалась одежда, Хастур не смог бы даже под пытками — она просто пропала, но почему-то это принесло огромное облегчение. Особенно когда оказалось, что и на Лигуре не осталось ни нитки. Чтобы усилить ощущения, Хастуру пришлось усесться на самый край стола и пошире раздвинуть ноги. Но оно того стоило! Лигур оказался совсем близко, и как только их члены соприкоснулись, обхватил их ладонью и слегка сжал, прежде чем начать ритмично поглаживать.

— О-у-у-е, — одобрил Хастур.

Лигур уткнулся лбом в его плечо, а когда удовольствие стало почти невыносимым, вцепился в это плечо зубами, отчего Хастур чуть было не развоплотился. Но — искупай его в святой воде! — он бы об этом не пожалел: так хорошо ему ещё не было никогда.

Лигур щелчком пальцев добыл сигарету, и Хастур любезно помог её запалить, а потом они с удовольствием курили, по очереди прикладываясь к вычурному мундштуку. Лигур всё же любил прекрасное... В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, ну разве что кроме желания повторить, поэтому когда Лигур вопросительно приподнял бровь, Хастур кивнул:

— Давай!

Отброшенная сигарета превратилась в сноп искр, а Лигур с рычанием вцепился в задницу Хастура, подтягивая к себе.

— Давно хотел попробовать кое-что ещё.

Хастур не возражал. Не то чтобы он давно хотел попробовать что-то подобное, но он просто хотел. Хоть чего-то, чтобы избавиться от удушающего желания.

— Такого ты точно ещё не делал, — пробормотал Лигур.

Хастур готов был с ним согласиться, потому что пальцы в жопу он себе точно не пихал. Особенно смазанные в собранной с живота сперме. Однако возмущаться он и не подумал, сначала потому что это неожиданно оказалось приятно, а потом просто забыл о таких мелочах. Когда Лигур спросил, доверяет ли он ему, Хастур только и мог, что кивнуть. Наверное, именно так и выглядело доверие, хотя на того же Кроули оно точно не распространялось. Ему бы Хастур не позволил не то что член в задницу засунуть, но и пальцы бы оторвал за попытку и заставил сожрать!

— Двигайся, твою мать!

Хастур пришпорил Лигура пятками и сам подался навстречу, показывая, что ему мало. Удовольствие было тем самым, что ему всегда нравилось — с пикантной остринкой боли. Эх, знал бы он раньше... знал бы... Лигур не нежничал, синяки от его пальцев и следы от укусов не сойдут ещё долго — а сводить их чудом Хастур точно не собирался! — и это казалось особенно приятным. Он и сам несколько раз укусил Лигура, прежде чем взвыть от удовольствия.

Вторая сигарета оказалась с той самой травкой, что так нравилась смертным, но Хастур только сейчас смог её оценить. Лигур определённо разбирался во всех этих делах.

— Он идиот, — заметил Хастур, затянувшись.

— Кто?

— Священник твой... недоискушённый...

— Да?

— Точно. Он просто не знал, от чего отказывался.

— Так тебе понравилось? — немного неуверенно поинтересовался Лигур.

Хастур поморщился и покрутил пальцами:

— Ещё не до конца разобрался, но что-то в этом есть... определённо, есть.

— Так, может, ещё?

— Ну, — Хастур задумчиво почесал бровь, — до Битвы я совершенно свободен, да и потом не думаю, что нас припашут... так, напишем пару отчётов.

— Я не понял, — глаза Лигура стали восхитительно-оранжевого цвета, — это значит «да»?

— Да.

Хастур огляделся. В этом монастыре точно должны быть кровати, а то на этом столе всю жопу отсидеть можно.


End file.
